The New Year
by darkprincess331
Summary: Harrison throws Tru a New Years' party and some unexpected guests show up. One shot I wrote for a contest. First time writing a fanfic.


The morning started out the usual way. Tru's alarm went off, she sleepily awoke and showered, and checked her cell phone for any messages. For the first time in a long time, there were no missed calls, no texts or voice messages. It was a nice feeling, but also a frightening one. Had something happened to Harrison? He usually calls by now. Tru quickly dialed those familiar numbers and waited anxiously for her brother to answer. 

"Hello?"

"Harry - thank god you're okay!"

Harrison had to laugh. He still found it somewhat humorous that his sister was always worried he'd end up dead. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, when you hadn't called like you usually do, I started to worry."

"Sis, the only thing you ever have to worry about me for is when I stop coming to your place and raiding your fridge. By the way, do you have anything to eat over there? I'm starved, and I can't stop anywhere to sit down and eat because Dad has me doing a top secret assignment."

"I think there's some leftover pizza in there. Might be a little furry, but otherwise in good shape."

"Awesome. I'll swing by in a little bit. It's on my way."

"So you're not going to tell me about this 'top secret assignment'?"

"Tru, if I did, then it wouldn't be secret. I promise, once it's done, I'll fill you in on it."

"Okay, Hare. But, hey. I won't be here much longer. I have a few classes this morning and really need to get my butt in gear. You have a key - just let yourself in."

"Thanks, Sis. Talk to you later."

"Bye!" Tru tossed her phone back in her bag, and quickly dried her hair and got dressed before heading off to campus.

Harrison was on his way out of the party supply store when Tru called. He tossed the bags in his car, and headed over to Tru's place, hoping not to run into her when he got there. After all, it was his best plan since her surprise birthday party. A new start to a New Year is just what Harrison thought his sister needed. With Luc gone, Tru had run the gamut of emotions, but when Harry saw her with Jensen, he knew that she was finding herself again, and making her best attempt to remember her deceased lover and live her life as if his death didn't affect her as hard as it did.

As he rounded the block to Tru's apartment, he remembered that he had forgotten to invite his father to the party. He dialed his office, and upon reaching Richard's voice mail, left a brief message telling his old man to come to Tru's around 7pm that night for a little get together, and to bring his wife with him.

Jack's day started similar to Tru's. He groggily showered and fielded a call from his boss. "Richard! What can I help you with this morning?"

"Oh, Jack. Can't you be just a little jollier when you answer the phone?"

"I'll try harder next time. What did you need?"

"My son is throwing a little get together tonight at your good friend Tru's. I wanted to see if you're interested in joining me."

"Richard, I'm not so sure Tru would enjoy my company."

"Nonsense. I'll simply explain that we've become good friends since 'meeting' at her Christmas party, and I thought since we met there, she wouldn't mind me inviting you to this party."

"Well, we shall see how this turns out."

"Indeed. Meet me there a little before 7, and hopefully you'll have a happy face on by then."

Jack tossed his phone back on his bed, and hit the couch for another forty winks.

After her classes, Tru attempted to call her father, but got his voice mail instead. "Dad - it's Tru. Listen, I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight. I didn't know if you wanted to go to dinner, but if you're interested, give me a call." Tru decided to stop at the morgue before heading home to see how Davis' day was going.

Meanwhile, Harrison was furiously preparing Tru's apartment for his big party. He had ordered the food and was waiting for the caterers to arrive, the decorations had been hung, and the bubbly was chilling to perfection in the refrigerator. Now, all he needed was a quick change and his guests to arrive.

While leaving the morgue, Tru's cell phone rang. It was Richard.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I won't be able to join you tonight. Jordan and I are going to a masquerade ball the firm's throwing. Maybe we can reschedule?"

"Um, sure. Yeah. We'll reschedule. Have a good night, Dad, and a Happy New Year."

"You too, dear. Night."

Tru felt rejected. She knew better than to expect her father to be available on such short notice, but thought maybe this would be the one time when it would be different - that he would accept her offer. She slowly headed back to her apartment. As she turned the key in the lock, she had a strange feeling that someone was behind her. Whipping around and seeing no one there, she shrugged it off and headed inside. As she flicked on the lights,...

"SURPRISE!" Harrison tossed some confetti on his startled sibling.

"Harry - what is all of this?"

"Well, I thought I'd throw you a little New Year's party. Just you and me and ..."

"And me." By this time, Richard, who had made sure to stay out of Tru's sightline as she walked the stairs to her apartment, walked through the door. "Sorry I had to lie to you, Tru, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Harry, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a guest."

At that moment, Jack walked in and stood next to Richard. Tru and Harrison couldn't believe their eyes. They had long suspected that something was up with their father but had their suspicions finally been confirmed?

"Um, Jack. What are you doing here?", stammered Tru.

"Well, your father and I have been in touch since the Christmas party and he thought it wouldn't be much of a problem to invite me to your little shindig. That is if you don't think it will be much of a problem."

Tru refrained from saying what was on the tip of her tongue. It was time for a new year - a new start. "Not at all."

The four of them talked, laughed, and toasted the New Year at midnight, and when Richard and Jack had left shortly thereafter, Tru and Harrison couldn't have been more relieved that the awkwardness they had felt all evening had subsided. Still, neither one of them could mention what they had witnessed to the other. Harrison raised his glass of champagne, which had now been filled for the eighth time and turned towards Tru, refilling her glass as well.

"To a fresh start and a new lease on life." They clinked their glasses together and downed their final drinks of the evening before cleaning up the food and heading to sleep, Tru in her own bed and Harrison on the couch.


End file.
